dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Pokemon Guava and Mango
Set in Johto and Alola because they're the best regions, obviously. Characters Major Characters *'Sau' - A 15-year old boy that lives with his family at the MooMoo Farm on Johto's Route 39. Formerly a resident of Alola, he moved to Johto at age 7. His family took over the MooMoo Farm after the previous owners fell into bankruptcy, likely due to a crash in the milk market after overselling to 10 year old adventurers. Since then, MooMoo Farm has diversified its portfolio and raises Tauros, Miltank, Mareep, and Duckletts, along with several Berry crops. Sau has a special interest in curry and Poffin cooking, and has begun to express an interest in ingredients not found on the farm. He often travels between Ecruteak and Olivine city selling his farm's wares, taking advantage of the opportunity to buy small things to work with at home. He hasn't explicitly trained any Pokemon, but is competent at herding Mareep with the assistance of an unconventional sheepdog - a Magnemite. *'Professor David Manuka' - An easygoing, tanned scientist from Alola who somehow stumbled into the position of Pokemon Professor for the Johto region and never managed to stumble out of it. He is always dressed in an unbuttoned labcoat thrown carelessly over a t-shirt and jeans. David spends most of his time doing "fieldwork", which appears to consist largely of him biking, surfing, skiing, other similarly adventurous activities etc. in order to examine Pokemon in their most untouched environments. His particular fields of interest are Ghost Pokemon and the relationship between Pokemon and Trainers. He is always accompanied by his equally sweet surfing companion, an Alolan Raichu. His full team consists of Reuniclus, Espeon, Umbreon, Ditto and Lapras. He offers the following starters: :*Rowlet :*Torchic :*Piplup :*Natu (available only after beating the game for the first time) Gym Leaders Seo (Violet City) Description= |-| Gym Trainers= Niu *Pokemon: :*Bounsweet :*Vanilite :*Swirlix Evie *:Pokemon: :*Munna :*Galerian Ponyta :*Espurr :*Pichu Huang *:Wailmer *:Pikipek *:Ledian |-| Seo= Pokemon: Houndour, Yamper, Rockruff, Mightyena |-| Dialogue= |} Artemis (Goldenrod City) Description= |-| Gym Trainers= Jonathan, the Violist *'Bio': The self-proclaimed brains behind the Opera House. Jonathan is a talented violist and music theorist whose abilities are outweighed only by his outrageous opinion of himself. Has a poorly hidden crush on Tiffany that Artemis is too kind to point out. Possesses not a single whit of irony. Not a single whit. *'Lugubrious': Attack, Special Attack and Speed are all reduced, but the Pokemon's Defence and Special Defence are sharply raised. *'Pokemon': :*Jigglypuff :*Maractus :*Ludicolo Tiffany, the Double Bassist *'Bio': The actual brains behind the Opera House. Tiffany's somewhat ditzy manner and affect that switches alarmingly between sleepy and manic hides a mind that adores organisation in every form. She has the best head for production and the technical aspects of putting together a musical performance. *'Energetic': The player's Pokemon have sharply increased Speed, but all moves suffer a 20% Accuracy drop. *'Pokemon': :*Chatot :*Loudred :*Wigglytuff Elizabeth, the Cellist *'Bio': Once Johto's most famous classical musician, Elizabeth disappeared at the height of her fame after a disastrous performance. For several years she remained conspicuously absent, only reappearing when Artemis opened the new Gym. Elizabeth is a quiet, almost fey woman, and rather unexpectedly a long-time friend of the quartet since their university days. Rumours that Artemis was involved in her fall are presumed to be only that, for why would she help him out afterwards...? *'Ambitious': All Pokemon have sharply increased Attack, Special Attack and critical hit rate, but suffer reduced Defence and Special Defence. *'Pokemon': :*Whismur :*Kriketot :*Audino :*Exploud |-| Artemis= *'Bio': The leader of the Concert Hall is a slightly awkward and consistently high-strung young man. It is somewhat baffling given his demeanour that Artemis has managed to run a Gym, keep up a career as a violinist and composer, perform enthusiastically with Goldenrod's Classical Radio channel and have dinner regularly enough to satisfy his mother, grandmother and four grandaunts. Artemis finds sublimity in music itself - performance is his way to appreciate this and communicate it to others. Unsurprisingly, he does not have the world's greatest win:loss ratio against ten year olds. *'Imp of the Perverse': Artemis will cycle through a different emotional ability for each Pokemon he sends out. *'Pokemon': :*Chingling - deceptively sweet chimes lull the opposing Pokemon, reducing Speed and Attack. :*Kriketune - an agitating pizzicato rhythm which raises all Pokemon's Attack and Special Attack whilst lowering Evasiveness. :*Flygon - a haunting tune which transfixes the opposing Pokemon, giving them a 20% chance of not listening to the player's instructions. :*Primarina - a vivacious melody heightens the opposing Pokemon's Special Attack whilst Special Defence is sharply reduced. :*Altaria - a beautiful, comforting song that enfolds all Pokemon in its warm embrace, increasing Defence and Special Defence and restoring 20 HP each turn. |-| Dialogue= Upon entering the gym ;Angie: Hey there! Kid! ;Sau: Everyone tells me I'm too old to be a kid Trainer. ;Angie: You look like a kid to me. ;Sau: ...you don't look like a musician. ;Angie: Nope. I'm just here to support Art and clean up the bodies afterwards. Angie gives a grin. It is decidedly not reassuring. ;Sau: So do I get some advice or something? Most of the people at the front of the gym seem to do that. ;Angie: Um... Mobilise a lot so you don't get DVTs? ;Sau: ... ;Angie: ... ;Angie: Aaaaaanyway. I was going to tell you to put on a good show. Art is only here for the performance side of it, so put your heart into it! ;Sau: That's...almost as unhelpful as your previous piece of advice. :Well, thanks. I'll go now. ;Angie: Hmm. I wonder if I should have told him that I meant it literally? ---- Upon meeting Jonathan ;Jonathan: Were you startled by my performance? I am experimenting with pentaharmonic syncopated dysynchronies that I assure you will be unlike anything the world has ever experienced before. Let me give you a prelude! Battle - Defeat Jonathan! ;Jonathan: What an utterly lugubrious manner you have. I find it quite devastating. Upon defeating Jonathan ;Jonathan: Winning is quite passé now. The true artist lives for the ineffable heights found in performance. What, you missed them? I'm not surprised. ;Jonathan: Artie will disagree with me, but pay him no mind. He's an idiot. I confess a great deal of affection for him for reasons none of us can be explain, but it's true. ---- Upon meeting Tiffany ;Tiffany: Aiya, I swear Art always composes the most boring double bass lines...I'm about to fall asleep. :! :You look like you might distract me! Hello! Battle - Defeat Tiffany! ;Tiffany: I was feeling super tired, but now you've got me all fired up! Are you ready? Upon defeating Tiffany ;Tiffany: ...maybe I'll go back to sleep. ;Tiffany: Do you think I can convince Art to let us order some bubble tea? I need a sugar fix. Yeah, I'll bet he'll let us. He's so soft he's basically a marshmallow. ---- Upon meeting Elizabeth ;Elizabeth: ... :Let us begin. Battle - Defeat Elizabeth! ;Elizabeth: The only way to succeed is to risk it all! Upon defeating Elizabeth ;Elizabeth: For every rise, a fall. ;Elizabeth: An impressive performance, but not enough. To be a virtuoso requires a certain...je n'ais ce quoi. Perhaps you will identify it in a way that Artemis and I have not. ---- Upon meeting Artemis Artemis does not immediately notice the player's presence, but continues to play a haunting solo on his violin. Only when he finishes does he close his eyes, turn, and then opens them again with a smile for the player. ;Artemis: Wow! Your battling is so impressive! :...Oh wait, I was supposed to tell you that after you win against me. Sorry. ;Sau: Maybe Jonathan was right about this one... ;Artemis: Ahahahaha... :Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed the performances so far. It means a lot to me when people enjoy the music - even more if it makes them look at the world in a new way. :Pokemon and Trainers, Trainers and Pokemon. When we perform together, we're causing not only the audience, but ourselves to reflect on our relationships between each other. :So, should we get started? Then my praise will actually be at the right time. :I warn you: I'm going to ask for you to put your heart into it! The extremes of emotion will bring out the best and worst in you and your Pokemon! :It's showtime! Battle - Defeat Gym Leader Artemis! Upon sending out Chingling ;Artemis: Sweet and soft, like waking from your bed to a long summer morning. Why do you need to get up? Upon sending out Kriketune ;Artemis: Do you feel a little agitated? A touch erratic? All over the place? Upon sending out Flygon ;Artemis: Music as haunting as your sorrow. Upon sending our Primarina ;Artemis: Or as uplifting as life itself. Upon sending out Altaria ;Artemis: Your mother is waiting for you back home, you know. Whatever the path you take, she is waiting, and this is what she feels. Upon defeating Artemis Artemis applauds enthusiastically. ;Artemis: I'm actually at loss for words. Bravo! Artemis pins a badge in the shape of a treble clef on Sau's chest ;Artemis: Thank you. It doesn't happen every time, but with this battle, I felt I learned something. It made me feel glad to be alive so that I could experience it. ;Sau: That's, uh, kind of dark. ;Artemis: Is it? I think it looks pretty bright, today. ---- If one speaks to Artemis after defeating him ;Artemis: What I said in the battle? Of course I meant it. You get to choose what you do with that bit of information. :...but I can tell you Mums love it when you call home unexpectedly. Nam Mo (Maile City) Sorrow, Joy, Saturnius (???) Millennia (Cianwood Town) Description= Zadimortis (Mahogany Town) Description= |-| Gym Trainers= Father Griffith *'Bio': *'Pokemon': :*Honchkrow :*Bisharp :*Mandibuzz :*Pangoro Mother Olivia *'Bio': *'Pokemon': :*Umbreon :*Sylveon :*Liepard :*Florges The Hierophant *'Bio': *'Special Effect - Harbinger': Whenever a Pokemon enters the field, it falls under the effect of Perish Song. *'Pokemon': :*Spiritomb :*Clefable :*Lunatone :*Sigilyph |-| Zadimortis= *'Bio': *'Special Effect - Judgment': If Flash was used to navigate the temple, all of Zadimortis's Pokemon will begin with all stats increased by one step. If Flash was not used, all of Sau's Pokemon will begin with all stats increased by one step. *'Pokemon': :*Absol :*Weavile :*Zoroark :*Tyranitar |-| Dialogue= Upon reaching Father Griffith ;Griffith: Welcome, child. ;Sau: I was wondering when the gyms were going to get rough... guess this is it. ;Griffith: You have navigated the outer wheel quite well. I have been watching you. ;Sau: "Outer" wheel? So there's more? Wonderful. ;Griffith: Much and more. This is only the beginning of your journey. ;Sau: You could at least leave the lights on. ;Griffith: But what good would that do when you are lost in the night? The world is not always alight. It is folly to live your life in the daylight and see the night as a detriment. To fully live, you must embrace both light and darkness. ;Sau: That's a fair point, I guess. ;Griffith: There is more to be learned, but that is for later. Now, we duel. Battle: Defeat Griffith! ;Griffith: May you go farther in darkness. Upon reaching Mother Olivia ;Olivia: Hm hm hm... well done, child. ;Sau: I wish people would stop calling me that. ;Olivia: Perhaps when you prove you are more than a child. ;Sau: I mean, I have six gym badges, and have traveled the world pretty much on my own. ;Olivia: Well then, what title would you give yourself? Slayer of gyms? Roamer of the wilds? ;Sau: N-nothing so fancy. ;Olivia: How about "walker", then? You have walked many arduous paths to get here. And now, you walk the stone wheels of life. ;Sau: Is that a metaphor, or is that what this wheel we're in is called? ;Olivia: Both. ;Sau: Should've known. "Walker" it is, then, I guess. ;Olivia: Very well, walker of many paths, walker of life's wheel. Battle: Defeat Olivia! ;Olivia: Hm hm hm... well done, walker. Upon reaching The Hierophant ;Hierophant: Hello, walker Sau. ;Sau: You know my name? ;Hierophant: I know many things. ;Sau: Oh god... ;Hierophant: You have walked the stone wheels of life and death. You have walked the light and darkness in- ;Sau: Hang on. I thought all the wheels were called the 'wheel of life'? That's what Olivia said? ;Hierophant: ...well, the wheels as a whole are called the Wheels of Life and Death, but her wheel in particular is the wheel of life- ;Sau: So what's the third wheel called? If there's life and death, there should be another one? ;Hierophant: If you are referring to the Wheel of Light, then yes, that is the name of the third- ;Sau: But why not call them the Wheels of Life, Death, and Light? ;Hierophant: It doesn't quite flow the same. And it's not what the Temple represents. ;Sau: I thought that's exactly what the temple represented. ;Hierophant: Perhaps our time would be better spent dueling instead of debating semantics. ;Sau: Probably. Battle: Defeat The Hierophant! ;Hierophant: Good. I am glad you have won. Nothing disturbs me more than argumentative milksop who can't back up their opinions. ;Sau: I don't see how my skill with Pokemon relates to my ability to argue, but okay... Upon reaching the central dais ;Zadimortis: ... ;Sau: You run one hell of a gym. ;Zadimortis: I have been told this. ;Sau: So are you also going to give me some weird cryptic shpeal about life and death, or...? ;Zadimortis: No. You have made it through the Wheel. You have proven mastery over all my temple has to share. This is the final test of that understanding. ;Sau: All right, let's do this. Battle: Defeat Gym Leader Zadimortis! If Flash was used: ;Zadimortis: The Wheel has found you... wanting. If Flash was not used: ;Zadimortis: The Wheel has found you... worthy. ;Zadimortis: Excellent. With this badge, you join an elite rank of trainers who understand the world for what it truly is, and can overcome it with power and grace. ;Sau: Thanks. This one was a doozy. Is the next gym just as bad? ;Zadimortis: ...In a manner of speaking. ;Sau: Not sure what that means, but I'll be ready. ;Zadimortis: Yes, I believe you will. Clair (Blackthorn City) Description= |-| Gym Trainers= Scarlet, the Mystic Reaper *'Bio': *'Pokemon': Tsubaki and Sakura, the Twins *'Bio': *'Pokemon': Zane, the Raging Dragon *'Pokemon': |-| Clair= *'Bio': *'Mana Slinger': When a Pokemon faints, all of its stat changes and status effects are transferred to the next Pokemon on their team to be sent out. *'Pokemon': :*Kingdra - spams Dragon Dance, raising Attack and Speed. :*Flygon - Uses an assortment of powerful physical attacks to take advantage of Kingdra's stat boosts. :*Alolan Ninetales - spams Nasty Plot, severely increasing Special Attack. :*Ampharos - Uses an assortment of powerful special attacks to take advantage of Alolan Ninetales's stat boosts. :*Salazzle - Attempts to inflict Burn or Poison on the opponent. :*Hydreigon - By this point, Clair's stat boosts have made this already OP AF Pokemon even more so. |-| Dialogue= Upon entering the gym ;Blade: Whoa whoa whoa, who the hell do you think you are, barging in like that? ;Sau: I have seven Gym badges. And I helped out with all the stuff in Mahogany Town. ;Blade: Huh? What happened in Mahogany Town? ;Sau: Uh... I know this is kind of an isolated place, but... ;Blade: Nevermind that! Welcome to Blackthorn City Gym! *appraises Sau approvingly* I can tell you're a man with an appreciation for a good tan. Even though you're kind of a scrawny nerd. ;Sau: Oh. Thanks. I think you should probably be aware of what the Consortium's been- ;Blade: Oh, what? The consortium? Man, no one wants to go through the Ice Path to deal with those people. It's not worth getting into a rivalry with them! ;Sau: I think I know why they were able to get away with so many things if you're their 'rivals'... ;Blade: What was that? ;Sau: Nothing. Are you going to tell me about this gym? It's very pink. And black. ;Blade: Oh yeah, Gym Leader's Clair, Master of Dragons. I'd fight you as part of the screening, but I can't stand being stuck inside this dank pit. Speaking of which, I'm gonna go topside and catch some rays, so good luck, little buddy. *leaves* ;Sau: "Little buddy?" ---- Upon meeting Scarlet Battle - Defeat Scarlet! Upon defeating Scarlet ---- Upon meeting Tsubaki and Sakura Battle - Defeat Tsubaki and Sakura! Upon defeating Tsubaki and Sakura ---- Upon meeting Zane ;Zane: You did pretty well to make it this far, but you won't be going any further. This is the top-rated Gym... and I'm the top-tier Warrior of Madness. ;Sau: What does that even mean? ;Zane: *holding hand over face* It means I'm the Raging Dragon of Blackthorn City! ;Sau: That makes even less sense. Battle - Defeat Zane! ;Zane: *narrows eyes * Entertain me! Upon defeating Zane ;Zane: Pah. Got too cocky again. Don't think too much of yourself - my sis taught me humility, and she'll teach it to you too. ;Sau: Looks like she didn't do a very good job... ---- Upon meeting Clair: ;Clair: Oh wow, another overbaked turkey! Did you and Blade become best friends? ;Sau: No. He was too loud. ;Clair: *laughs* Rude! You remind me of another overbaked turkey I've met... ;Sau: You don't remind me of the Clair I thought ran this gym. I think she was more serious. ;Clair: Yeah, I took over for that old woman. She was getting upset because she kept losing to Fairies. I've learned from her mistakes and even have a cute Fairy on my team. Matches my aesthetic perfectly ~ ;Sau: Sure. *taps Pokeball languidly* ;Clair: Jeez, you're no fun. Maybe you'll brighten up a little after I kick your ass. You'll find out why I'm the top-rated and cutest Gym Leader! Fufufufu! Battle - Defeat Gym Leader Clair! Upon sending out Hydreigon: ;Clair: Fufufu... now I'm ready to go in guns blazing. Upon defeating Clair: ;Clair: How did you defeat my team!? *sob* Shut up! I'm not crying! Only old Gym Leaders do that!! Elite Four Ideas: Somewhat-grey trainers that ascended to the top of the Pokemon League with shady assistance from Consortium. They are attempting to "come clean" after dealings with Consortium/use of Augmentations. Events throughout the Johto portion of the game leads to their disbanding before Sau fights them, due to the conflict with the Consortium. A good portion of the Alola section involves enlisting their help and gathering intel from them to put the nail in the Consortium's coffin once and for all. Korem= Pokemon: Cresselia, Lunatone, Hawlucha, Gogoat, Silvally, Cofagrigus Champion Antagonists 'The Consortium for the Advancement of Pokemon' Description= Known as "The Consortium" for short. An organization that seeks to unlock the true potential of Pokemon. Capture Pokemon en masse in the wilds/steal them from trainers, and performs vast batteries of heinously unethical experiments on them in order to develop hidden powers. They have developed "Pokemon Augmentation", a means of enhancing Pokemon in combat to great heights, at torturous cost to the Pokemon itself. When used in combat, the trainer is seen viscerally shoving a long syringe into a Pokeball before releasing it. |-| Agents= *'Agent Walkrin' - scouting agent/probably one of the first “bosses” faced **Mimikyu, Sableye, Togetic, Bewear *'Julian Adbelasch' - recurring enemy a la Jesse/James **Noctowl, Medicham, Espeon, Gallade *'Leon Rathfein' - consigliere of some smaller research/standalone facility **Blaziken, Arcanine, Houndoom, Conkeldurr, Augmented Machamp *'Chief Morgan' - midboss, at this point the Consortium is definitely gunning for Sau **Nidoqueen, Claydol, Chesnaught, Dhelmise, Augmented Vileplume *'Speaker Bruce Malcaster' - Public figurehead of the Consortium - very boisterous, loud, charismatic individual. **Gyarados, Hariyama, Aggron, Wailord, Augmented Exploud *'Director Kavan Terevanas' - director of operations of the Consortium. Shows up frequently in the story as a “head honcho”-esque individual along with his Shedinja and Augmented Alakazam, but not fought until towards the end. **Shedinja, Cofagrigus, Yanmega, Sigilyph, Augmented Alakazam *'President Marduk' - the leader. Giovanni equivalent. **Absol, Metagross, Gengar, Genesect, Darkrai, Augmented Armored Mewtwo *'Levi Mayorus' - the power behind Marduk, and the true genius of the Consortium. Likely antagonistic agent of the story’s legendary pokemon arc. **Augmented Dragonite, Pheromosa, Celesteela, Darkrai, Augmented Lunala |-| Vs. Augmented Pokemon= *1v2 battle (Augmented vs. 2 player pokemon) *Acts twice per round, with unlimited PP *Roughly 5x normal HP *Immune to OHKO or similar effects *Upon reaching 75% HP, all stats increase by 10% and damage it takes is reduced by 10%. These stat increases are independent of the stat caps from regular stat-boosting moves. *Upon reaching 50% HP, all stats increase by an additional 15% (total 25%), and damage it takes is reduced by an additional 15% (total 25%). Additionally, the Pokemon gains access to a new Augmented move, used intermittently. All *Augmented moves deal 10% max HP damage to the user after the move is performed. Additionally, Augmented moves will only occur once per round (a second attack will not be used). **Machamp: Eleventh Hour: Next attack has its power quadrupled. **Vileplume: Verdant Coat: Raises the Attack and Special Attack of all enemies by two steps, and gains a shield that reflects damage taken back to the attacker for 3 turns. **Exploud: Triumphant Bellow: 200 power sound-based Normal damage to all combatants. Makes the enemy trainer cower for a turn, causing them to skip their next turn. **Alakazam: Reality Revision: 160 power Psychic damage to all enemies, lowers Defense and Special Defense one step, and Confuses. **Armored Mewtwo: Ultimate Lucidity: Lowers the HP of one enemy to 1 and raises the user’s Speed by two steps. **Dragonite: End of Days: 200 power Dragon damage to all combatants, lowers Attack, Defense, Special Attack, Special Defense, and Speed of all combatants by 1 step. **Lunala: Unto Darkness: Removes an enemy afflicted with Sleep from combat. They are removed from the player’s list of Pokemon, and cannot be brought back or revived in any way (while in combat). *The pokemon’s regular ability is replaced with a unique augmentation. (Hints/details of these can be discovered by talking to NPCs/beating Consortium mooks and learning intel from them) **Machamp: Augmented Guts: Boosts all of Machamp’s stats by one step if afflicted with a status condition. **Vileplume: Augmented Chlorophyll: When entering the arena, the weather changes to Sunshine, raising Vileplume’s Attack and Speed by one step and restoring a small amount of HP while in sunshine. **Exploud: Augmented Soundproof: Sound-based attacks heal it and raise its Attack and Special Attack by one step. Additionally, Exploud ignores stat buffs on his enemies and stat debuffs on himself. **Alakazam: Augmented Synchronize: Copies any stat buffs the enemy Pokemon gain, and inflict status effects received onto all enemy Pokemon. **Armored Mewtwo: Augmented Pressure: Attacks cost 2 PP to use. Additionally, using the same attack twice in a row consumes all PP. **Dragonite: Augmented Inner Focus: Dragonite can always act, regardless of status, and its attacks cannot be blocked or reflected in any way. **Lunala: Augmented Shadow Shield: At 100%, 75%, and 50%, Lunala can only be damaged by attacks of 130 power or higher. Once the threshold is passed, Lunala can be damaged normally. |-| Scenes= See Bruce Malcaster advertising the Consortium and its products. Encounter with Director Kavan strong-arming another institution. Encounter with Agent Walkrin in the field capturing new Pokemon to test on. Brief battle. Perhaps Amakir instigates this one, and Sau learns about the Situation™ from her. Start encountering more of them. Couple of Julian encounters. filler Base at the bottom of the Lake of Rage, guarded by a rampaging Augmented Milotic. *''Total Breakdown:'' Augmented attack. Increases own Attack, Special Attack, and Speed by two steps, decreases Defense and Special Defense by two steps. *''Augmented Marvel Scale'': Augmented ability. Status effects that Milotic is inflicted with are immediately erased, raising its Defense and Special Defense by one level, and restoring 10% of its maximum HP. Showdown at the Consortium base of operations, the Silver Laboratory, on Whirl Islands, feat. Lugia Intervention and Alola continent transfer! Levi intervention in legendary Pokemon questline. 'Coida and the Delinican Order' Description= A mysterious mendicant, dressed in the flowing red and white robes. He is the self-proclaimed Priest of Presents, the Giver of Gifts, the Deliverer of Delibird, and spreads his (usually unwelcome) word in public areas. He believes that the gifts of the Delibird must be catalogued as omens that will reveal the path to salvation. The pain that can come with a Present only sweetens the healing that comes later. He wanders from town to town, giving Presents and (surprisingly) gathering followers, known as the Delinican Order. He seeks to collect the Sacred Hearts, five multicolored Luvdiscs, that he believes will reveal the location of the Deli-Gates, where Delibird's Final Present lies. He will stop at nothing to attain this goal.. While little so far can be proven, Coida is also thought to be the Deli-Descender, who, during certain holidays, shuffles down chimneys with a particularly plump Delibird on his arm, in order to give Presents to confused children, which, due to the Pokémon's unreliable predilections, are usually quite dangerous. In written statements to the police, the Deli-Descender claims to merely bring gifts to the masses and that all injuries are gifts from a certain point of view. Nevertheless, he remains a wanted criminal in much of the world. Police Commissioner Jenny has strongly advised all families to board up their fireplaces when not in use. He encounters Sau several times while searching for the Luvdiscs. Sau first finds this eccentric character harmless, and they form a strange companionship. They meet several times throughout the journey; at one point, Sau saves him from a particular tight chimney. If Sau expresses interest in the order on their first meeting, Coida will grant him a Delibird, free of charge, and tell him to raise it well; if Sau levels the Pokémon and raises its happiness, Coida will grant the protagonist a variety of Delibird exclusive gifts, such as Eau de Delifume, A Very Deli Musical, the Deli-ctable Desserts Cookbook, and more. Eventually, however, Sau realizes that Coida has no respect for anything but Delibirds; his followers are treated poorly and are used only as tools to find the Sacred Hearts, and the hospitalizations from the Deli-Descender begin to rise. As Coida stands poised to find the Deli-Gates, all five Luvdiscs in tow, Sau must stand against him, so that the Final Present does not fall into unworthy hands... |-| Team= Coida's special ability is The Present is a Gift. When a Pokémon is switched in, Coida's Delibird opens a Present, which has several possible effects. *Raises the stats of Coida's Pokémon by one step *Lowers the stats of Sau's Pokémon by one step *Coida's Pokémon's next attack cannot miss *Sau's Pokémon's next attack will miss *'Present' will deal maximum damage for the next three uses. *'Present' will heal the user, in addition to its normal effect. *The next use of Present will have its effects doubled. *Does nothing Coida has six Pokémon - the Five Sacred Hearts, Asmodeus, Azazel, Moloch, Beelzebub, and Abbadon, all Luvdiscs, and his Delibird. All of his Pokémon only know Present, albeit four copies of that spell, each with a randomized typing. |-| Scenes= Team ??? Minor Characters Centre of the Land and Hand= Located on the cliffs above Olivine City, the Centre of the Land and Hand is a large complex dedicated to gardening and the arts. The Centre was founded by three friends: Iae, Evon and Reni, who have since risen to the heights of their respective crafts. The grounds surrounding the Centre are host to a vast garden with plants ranging from an orchard of Berry Trees in every variety available, to a greenhouse that hosts exotic plants from other regions, to a nursery for Grass Pokemon. The Centre itself has rooms and workshops for every craft imaginable, but its central feature is a vast and incredibly well-stocked kitchen with shelves and benches available for every height. Behind the Centre lies the forge in which Reni works. Inspired by the Ampharos-powered Lighthouse, Iae, Evon and Reni have made the Centre a haven where humans and Pokemon pool their abilities to work together. In Iae's kitchens, both Pokemon and humans are welcome to learn how to cook. Fire Pokemon are taught to control their Embers to the finest flame to perfectly bake cakes and caramelise crème brûlée, or to blast them at full strength to power Reni's forge. Grass Pokemon tend to the plants, Ground and Rock Pokemon plough the fields and enrich the soil, whilst Water Pokemon water the crops under Evon's watchful eyes. Even Bugs and Flying Pokemon have a place in the Centre, pollinating the flowers and transporting packages. Regardless of their role, all Pokemon are welcome to share in the bounty created by the Centre. |-| Iae Kallinar= |-| Evon Taviane= |-| Reni Lintere= *'Witch Hallifax': A surprisingly young and beautiful witch who lives in a distant corner of the Thirteen Orphans. Reaching her hut requires diverging from the safe path and following a golden will-o'-wisp. Hallifax can grind down Berries given to her to make powders with medicinal properties. Locations MooMoo Farm Starting location. *Pokemon: **Mareep **Far'fetchd **Magnemite **Sunkern **Hoothoot **Pineco **Ducklett **Yamper **Zigzagoon **Exeggcute **Rockruff **Tauros **Miltank Wild Area The vast expanse of mostly unsettled land in the northern region of Johto. Four great cities are positioned at cardinal points along its periphery: Olivine in the west, Ecruteak in the north, Violet in the east, and Goldenrod in the south. The terrain varies drastically from the somewhat domesticated Nation Park outside of Goldenrod to the treacherous marshland to the west of Ecruteak. Thirteen Orphans Marshland to the west of Ecruteak City. A safe path through this area is hard to find, but made easier by a baker's dozen of waymarks constructed across patches of high ground. Pokemon *Gastly *Wooper *Hondour *Stantler *Girafarig *Sableye *Mawile *Drifloon *Dewpider *Dreepy Fusaide Fields Sentret's Sentinel Episodes Opening= Preceding scene: After an encounter with an ambush of Ghosts while transporting farm goods across the Wild Area to Ecruteak City, Sau is able to escape back to MooMoo Farm with the help of random passerby Morty, the former leader of Ecruteak City. Morty gives Sau a Litwick to help with future trips. Somethingsomething NOW IT'S TIME TO GO OUT ON YOUR POKEMON ADVENTURE. Following scene happens at the farmhouse when his parents are making the decision to allow Sau to move on from the farm. ;Mom: Yesyes, let him go! Powerful Trainers get to demand crazy sums of money from other Trainers they defeat. Maybe Sau can buy us a house back in Alola! Yes, with a swimming pool... ;Dad: Dear, I've never understood the point of having a pool in a place surrounded by water. ;Mom: The point is that it's your water and you can swim in it whenever you want. ;Dad: Okay, but what about the farm? We can't just leave the Miltank here. Well, maybe in the winter, we could hire someone to look after... ;Mom: Great! We'll be snowbirds. When the very first flake of snow falls - bam! - we're outta here. And we won't come back until April. *beams* ;Dad: I don't know if we should be thinking this far ahead... His wife, who was humming to herself throughout the conversation, moves towards the porch. She stops at the doorway and pauses for a moment. ;Mom: Something odd is happening in this country. The storms in Olivine and Cianwood aren't normal. I think you know it, too. Wouldn't it be better to move somewhere safer? ;Dad: I've - we've - spent a lot of time and effort building the farm up where it is. I know Sau wants to do something else with his life, but it's hard thinking of the two of you not here. ;Mom: Mm, I can understand that. It feels like we've finally accomplished what we set out to do when we left Alola. Dad walks over to the porch window. The sun is beginning to set on MooMoo Farm, casting an amber hue over the cheery scarlet walls of its barns and sheds. Eight years ago, there was nothing there besides marshland and swamp. His eyes catch the fading rays of the sun. ;Mom: It's good to have beautiful dreams. Especially when other people help you achieve them. She looks out at the rolling fields of wheat, at the bulbous white-pink masses grazing lazily in the beige ocean. '' ;Mom: It's also good to help others with their dreams, wouldn't you think? ;Dad: ...Yes, I suppose you're right. |-| Professor= ''Sau encounters a tattooed man in a unbuttoned lab coat in Ecruteak City. ;David: You can have any Pokemon you want! As long as it's a bird. Also, as long as it's one of the three birds I currently have to offer. ;Sau: That's not much of a choice. ;David: Yep, just like how Pokemon Professors aren't given much of a choice in which starters they get to give out. Grass, Fire, Water - that's it! Speaking of which... David calls out three Pokemon. A Rowlet rolls out and flaps its wings endearingly, followed by an easily-distracted Torchic and a Piplup that begins to preen itself for a nonexistent camera. ;Sau: They really are all birds. ;David: ''*winks* You're so quick on the uptake! I can see you have the skills necessary to go all the way to the Pokemon League. ;Sau: Uh-huh. I choose the Rowlet. ;David: Eh? So quickly? Most people ruminate a bit first. It's not like I need you to save me from a wild Poochyena or anything. ;Sau: A Grass type would be helpful for helping with seasoning. And it's the only one that can actually fly. Sau picks up the Rowlet and holds it at face level. A manic glint flashes in his eye for a fraction of a second. ;Sau: And it's... cute. ;David: Then it's decided! How am I supposed to run a study on the psychological factors that affect starter selection if all you kids give me are purely functional reasons or "It's cute?" ;Sau: I dunno. I'm not a Professor. And by the way, I don't know about going all the way to the Pokemon League. ;David: Oh, really? Just setting off on your own for the fun of it? There must be more of a reason...? ;Sau: I'd like to see more of Johto, for sure. I'm sure there's a lot I don't know about Curry and Poffin making. A lot I don't know about a lot of stuff, probably. I'll figure it out as I go. What matters is that I'm going. David flashes a huge grin. ;David: Interesting, interesting. You're not the regular kine 10 year old kid who sets out with a big dream to be the Champion. ;Sau: That's because I'm 15. ;David: Auwe! That's practically geriatric in Champion terms. Maybe it's better you're keeping your reason for doing the Gym Challenge open, then. ;Sau: I guess. A journey isn't as, um, enjoyable if you already know the exact route you're going. Sau smiles in a contentedly gloomy way. ;David: Haha! Whatever you say. I'm not in Johto to call the shots anyway. ;Sau: Doesn't the Alola need their Professor back anytime soon...? ;David: Oh, I'm not the "official" Alolan professor anyway! I just came to visit Johto and really liked it here, so I stayed. Life in Alola was getting too quiet for my tastes. ;Sau: Uh-huh... ;David: Well, you seem all set! Feel free to send me a text if you need anything and I'll let my remote assistant handle it. She's a pretty feisty old woman, so make sure your message is respectful. Seeya! David waves and saunters off towards the Burned Tower. He stutter-steps and turns back to Sau. ;David: Oh yeah, I'm supposed to stay on brand. Alola! |-| Pokedex= Sau pokes around a mall in the commercial district of Ecruteak. His Magnemite and Litwick are perched on each shoulder, buzzing/bubbling quietly. ;Sau: Ah. I forgot. Aren't Pokemon professors supposed to give out Pokedexes? To help catalogue and stuff. I get the feeling that wasn't one of Professor David's priorities...? His Pokemon only stare at him - one with all the unfathomable calculus of a silent sentient machine, and the other all the power of a grudge stuffed into a small candle. ;???: Hey. Psst. You. Over here! A shadowy figure beckons from a dimly lit storefront. Sau retreats from it slowly, until it slinks into the light and reveals herself as a thin, blue-haired girl nearly a foot shorter than himself. ;Hanji: Did I hear you say.... you needed a Pokedex? *eyes Sau's Magnemite with poorly concealed hunger* ;Sau: Um, yes. Do you give them out? You don't look like a professor. But then again, neither did David except for the lab coat. ;Hanji: *bitter laugh* Nope! Unfortunately I'm not recognized for my research, as promising as it is. "Rotom dexes are proven concepts!" they said. "We don't need any further innovation!" Pah! You look like a person in desperate need of technological aid to assist him on his Pokemon quest, amirite?" ;Sau: That sounds about right. Um, but I can probably pick up a Pokedex in Goldenrod... ;Hanji: Nonsense. I've got a solution for you right here - Hanji-approved! Hanji snatches Sau's Magnemite with alacrity and disappears into her shop. Sau calls after her and follows hurriedly into her shop. Thirty minutes later. ;Hanji: Ok bye! Make sure you ADVERTISE WHAT A WONDERFUL SERVICE I'VE PROVIDED YOU! Tell your friends! Tell your enemies! And if you have any issues, come back and I'll patch him - it? her? - right up! She waves a hand ringed by pixelated cerulean light. Sau leaves quickly, and as they turn the corner the Magnemite's eye flashes blue and projects a hologram before it. ;Magnemite: This unit wishes User: Sau to know that it is not affected by creation bias. It will operate under standard Pokedex protocol as directed by the Pokemon League and conveniently ignore these superfluous programs Hanji has installed for various data collecting purposes. This unit will serve as Pokedex, unwanted tutorial provider, and translator. In the spirit of making oneself useful: the Litwick wishes for you to know that it's been eight hours since you fed him. Translation return: "get us some fucking Berries, you weak-ass mango." Translation end. Advise: Comply with request to avoid title of "weak-ass mango." ;Sau: Hm. Neat. |-| Mangosteen= ''Sau has been gently farming entire crops of Grass-type Pokemon with his Lampent, who seems to be relishing the training. ;Sau: Hmm. Hopefully Bounsweet evolves soon. There won't be any non-burned Glooms left. The aforementioned Bounsweet is rocking back and forth blissfully on the grass, a circlet of flowers and golden wire perched on its head. ;Magnemite: This unit wishes to inform you that all Pokemon in the party automatically gain a portion of the experience harvested by the lead Pokemon. "EXP Share" is an outdated device. Especially faux ones. ;Sau: This is a "Special Crown" my mom made. She says it helps Pokemon feel better about themselves and gain more experience. It can't hurt, right? Plus it looks cute. The magenta Pokemon coos adorably. As another Gloom flees the field partially ablaze, Bounsweet suddenly straightens up and is consumed by a flashing white light. ;Sau: Oh! Great. I wonder what it will look like. Maybe like Exeggcute? Mm.... six mangosteens... hmhm... hm... ;Magnemite: Observation: disturbing. Unfortunately, Bounsweet evolves into Stee- ;Sau: Hold up, let me see for myself. I like surprises. ;Magnemite: You like surprises? Very well. This unit assumes no responsibility for your inevitable disappointment. A humanoid shape emerges from the formerly rotund ball of light. The newly evolved Steenee flicks an immaculate coif of leaf-hair from its face, tossing the flower crown off. With a flounce, it snatches Magnemite, opens its camera function, and begins making Farfetch'd faces. ;Sau: What the hell is this? ;Magnemite: Opinion: Same. Steenee is *PLEASE WAIT 0.75 SECONDS BEFORE TAKING NEXT PICTURE* rapidly abusing this unit's image capture function *WARNING: MEMORY LOW* and has somehow managed *WOULD YOU LIKE TO PAY 250 FOR POKECHAT FILTER: 2ND SACRED HOLY EYE?* to acquire 7,293 social media followers in the span of 10 seconds *TRANSACTION COMPLETE. RECEIPT Y/N?* ;Sau: Hey - stop that! Tell it to not waste my money! And don't treat my mom's Special Crown like that. *quickly moves to pick up the crown-lei* ;Magnemite: Steenee response: "Ugh. That thing totally cramped my style. What's up with this outdated phone anyway? I can't influence in these conditions. Does this pale blue Lampent light make my face look naturally moist?" ;Sau: ...Box it. Magnemite shoots a beam of blue light from its eye, converting the Steenee into data and consuming it. ;Sau: You should have told me it would be like that. ;Magnemite: Contradiction identified. You stated enjoyment of surprises. Liability denied. ;Sau: Okay, but if it's going to be that bad, warn me in advance. I'm going to need a replacement fruit Pokemon now. |}